A light emitting diode (LED) is one type of light emitting devices which emits light when a current is applied. The LED can emit light of a high efficiency with a low voltage, so that an energy saving effect is excellent. Recently, a problem of brightness of the LED has largely been resolved, and the LED is applied to various devices such as a backlight unit of a liquid crystal display device, an electronic board, an indicator, home appliances, etc.
The LED may be a structure in which a first electrode and a second electrode are disposed on one side of a light emitting structure comprising a first semiconductor layer, an active layer, and a second semiconductor layer. The first electrode and the second electrode are electrically connected to a first pad and a second pad, respectively. Further, the first pad and the second pad can be connected to a lead frame or mounted on a printed circuit board, etc. using a bonding layer.
The LED as described above may be used as a light source for a display, a light source for a car, and a light source for illumination, and a light emitting diode package emitting a white light may be formed using the LED and a fluorescent substance.